(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy transmission interfaces, and more particularly to a propagating mode transition system that provides for bilateral transitioning between free-space-propagating electromagnetic energy and transverse electromagnetic (TEM)-mode propagating energy.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic radiation interface system and method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,522 (issued on Sep. 2, 2008). Briefly, the interface is defined by an array of partition elements in the form of pyramidal bristles. The partition elements define an air or space interface between wide-bandwidth electromagnetic radiation and one or more processors. The partition elements can be used in both reception and transmission of electromagnetic radiation.
For efficient operation, there must be a low-loss propagating mode transition system coupled to the partition elements in order to enable low-loss conversion of the free-space-propagating electromagnetic energy captured/transmitted by the partition elements into “transverse electromagnetic” (TEM)-mode propagating energy. Due to the close-pack nature of the array of partition elements (i.e., smaller than a wavelength of operation), propagating mode transition must take place in confined spaces.